


Misdirection

by passingaway



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Wilbur Soot - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Gen, Hand Jobs, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Other, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, dream team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passingaway/pseuds/passingaway
Summary: You see a tall man across the room and feel drawn to him. You don’t expect what happens next.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & You, Wilbur Soot/Reader, Wilbur Soot/You
Kudos: 54





	Misdirection

You see him from across the room. You’re at the grocery store, one of the most mundane places you could be, but you’re drawn to him. 

You make eye contact. He smirks at you and nods, making his way to the back of the store. You look around to see if anyone is watching and then follow him. You go to the men’s room, hoping that’s where he will be. You open the door and see his tall, lanky frame leaning against the wall in the single stall bathroom. He looks at you from under his mop of curly brown hair and smiles. 

You lock the door behind you and already know what to do. You step up to him and start to make out. He pushes you against the wall and grinds his hips against you. You can feel that he’s hard. You flip yourselves so he’s the one against the wall. The mirrors start to fog up as you run your hands down his body. You undo his jeans and start touching him. He starts moaning into your mouth and you keep going for a while, the whole time, lips never parting. You run back and forth. He cums and sighs a sigh of relief into your mouth, getting to his hands and knees to recover. 

You smile at him, confused as to why he’s being so dramatic but satisfied because you made him crumple. You turn around and grab your keys from the counter and make your way toward the door as you feel his hands on your waist. You turn around to face him and the look on his face helps you realize why he played it up so much. He wanted to catch you off guard. 

His lips reconnect with yours as he pushes you against the wall, touching all over you, removing his lips to kiss your neck as he unbuttons your pants. He gets your pants and underwear off and puts a finger in, bending it to hit your spot. You whimper and slowly slide down the wall until you’re leaning back against the wall, legs spread. He gets down to his knees as you slide down, getting on his knees. He leans forward and his mouth makes contact. His tongue curls and uncurls and he locks on, sucking. You scream as you orgasm and breathe a sigh of relief. He looks up at you, so proud of himself. He runs his finger down from your belly button to your most sensitive part and rubs. Your breath speeds up again, not expecting another go. He gets more aggressive, rubbing harder, watching you, incapacitated under his hand. Your heart is racing and your breath is ragged and you can’t take it anymore and you cum again, unable to move from the floor. He looks at you, laid out and trembling and opens the door. He smiles and walks out while you sit there in awe. You thought you would be the top in this scenario, that it would just be quick, but he flipped it on you. you sit there for a few more minutes and trying to regain your breath before walking out and finishing your shopping.


End file.
